


Flickering Flames

by MrAppleby



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Accident, Gen, Grief, Mourning, Poetry, Possible Spoilers, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAppleby/pseuds/MrAppleby
Summary: Poetry related to my ongoing work "Cheerful Fire."





	1. Miscarriage

_I carry this little egg box one blue misty mourn._

_Gait hasty to relish the born._

_Suddenly I collide thawing my stride._

_Premature ovals give chase._

_Amniotic sac wet grey face._

_I recompose, "This'll have to do I suppose"_

* * *

 

_Goodbye, mother hen._

_Feathers silky tepid._

_I fell from grace by accident._

_Naughty strawberries tricked me, how unfair!_

_Did you leave them there?_

* * *

 

_I am here surrounded by stars and lights._

_I am here neither human nor body, for I have excelled corporeal blockades._

_I am here to play the violin of passing, the mermaid providing my bow._

_I am here in the bosom of Godiva, weeping behind a soft smile._

_Please come home soon._


	2. Regret

_It was January 23_

_The sun cast over the great white sea_

_I had a pleasant meal, three courses deluxe_

_I ordered too many, but never this much_

_Cat serenaded with a proposition_

_A pact was made acclaim the intuition._

 

_He told me everything was fine_

_That everything I got will be mine_

_I never thought it would be this way_

_Shedding my troubles on a heap of hay_

 

_Oh Raven, please don't point that gun at me_

_Prerogative duly nods at you_

_But I had a duty forever tethered to_

 

_Oh Raven, please head my urgent call_

_Pawns may forge misery abound_

_Yet the king will soon crush them all down._

 

_I was naive so cheerfully blind_

_Treasures of gold ravished my mind_

_For what could a man who holds principle_

_Would spew his heart out on the floor_  
  


_Oh Raven, please do not end me_

_I never meant to exploit your pain_

_They said things would never be the same_

 

__

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Departure

_No more tears of pain_

_No more cries of anguish_

_No more shadows to feast_

_The river flows through the valley, continuous never ceasing._

_You and I are one and one is with us eternally_

_Like the river, that joins the ocean_

_We lie, arms stretch forth, rejoicing the fallen._

* * *

_Hush little one, you're not dying_

_You have been freed from the robust shackles of mortality_

_A new era begins_

_Will you age? will you prosper? On earth, I can never know_

_But what I know is..._

_You will never be alone_

_Aigh vie, my aile sullyr._


End file.
